


Forbidden

by ziammehome



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziammehome/pseuds/ziammehome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam lives a mundane life in a society where sex has been outlawed. One day a glance from a mysterious stranger changes everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden

Liam knew when he saw him that he wanted him. Their eyes met across the crowded train platform, rich golden eyes locking with his. He knew it would not be if, but when, and he knew the dark haired stranger knew it too. No words were shared, but he felt the world shift underneath him. A unspoken decision was made between them, a shared sacrifice that didn't feel like a choice at all. They would meet. They would make love. They would break the rule. It was surprisingly easy, Liam thought, to sacrifice everything for this, but it never really felt like a choice. It was a fact, simple and defined, established as soon as their eyes met. Liam boarded the train and went to work as usual, but something was irrevocably changed. He didn't know the consequences, but he knew they would come. 

As Liam lay in bed that night, his thoughts were filled with the stranger. His body longed for the his touch, and his vision swam with images of his golden eyes and raven hair. Images of them making love were there behind his lids when his eyes closed, making him hard beneath the sheets. He knew nothing about him but the way he looked boarding a train, and the fact that Liam would break the rules for him. He couldn't explain his certainty, but it had been there behind the golden eyes, a promise. He knew if they were caught they would be killed, all sexual acts were outlawed and the penalty was death. But it was an inevitability Liam had accepted the second he had laid eyes on the stranger. 

It was three more days until Liam saw the stranger again, boarding the same train to work. As he took his seat on the train, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to find the stranger, offering him a small paper. "Excuse me, I believe you dropped this sir." Liam took the paper with a nod, slipping it into his briefcase without a glance. It wasn't safe here. It wasn't really safe anywhere, but he would wait until he was at work, slip into the bathrooms before he read the message he had been given. He didn't know what it would say, but he knew what it would lead to, and Liam's heart fluttered at the thought. Later, at work, secluded in an empty bathroom, Liam pulled out the paper. An address was written, along with a time, 6:00 pm. There was no name included, Liam hadn't expected one. It wasn't important. His eyes scanned the elegant scrawl, committing the address to memory before ripping up the note and flushing it down the toilet. He exited the stall, returned to his cubicle, and resumed work. 

Later, he took the train home from work, getting off at his usual stop to avoid suspicion. When he arrived at his flat, he did not enter, but went around the back and changed direction. He found the address easily, it had been running through his mind all day, and the city's quadrants were easy to navigate. He arrived at the door, leaving a quiet knock against the hard wood. The door opened to reveal the stranger, still in a suit, who ushered him into the apartment with a nod. The door closed, and they stood looking at each other. "Is it safe?" Liam asked, making a quick glance for open windows or other residents. "Yes." said the stranger, and Liam only had time to think that it was the first time they had spoken before the stranger's lips were suddenly on his. Liam kissed back, their mouths opening hungrily.

The stranger led him to the bedroom, sparsely decorated like most living spaces. Liam slipped out of his suit coat, loosening and removing his tie, and the stranger's hands went hungrily to the buttons of Liam's shirt. The stranger's coat and tie were already gone, leaving Liam to hastily undo the buttons of his shirt. When their chests were both bare, their bodies pressed together, and Liam felt a low moan escape his throat. The stranger's body was slim and tightly muscled, his skin brown and smooth and intoxicating.They fell backwards onto the bed, Liam landing on top of the stranger as they kissed. He could feel him growing hard, rubbing against Liam's own stiffening cock. He felt the stranger's hands travel downward, grazing Liam's chest and leaving a slow burn behind, before arriving at his waistband. His hands swiftly undid Liam's belt buckle and the zipper of his pants, and Liam kicked them off hastily, hungry for more. His tight briefs showed his obvious hardness, a wet spot growing at his tip. He kissed down the stranger's neck and chest, his mouth caressing the brown salty skin, unable to get enough. He began sucking the stranger's hip, careful not to leave a mark, while palming his erection through his pants. A moan escaped the stranger's lips, not loud enough of be heard outside of the bedroom, but enough to send fire down Liam's spine. He unzipped the stranger's pants and quickly removed them, along with his boxers. His erection lay heavy on his stomach, and Liam took it in his hand and began to stroke it gently. He licked the tip, tasting the precum oozing out before taking the length in his mouth. The stranger released another quiet moan, and Liam felt a hand gripping his hair. Liam began bobbing up and down, taking as much into his mouth as possible. He began stroking and twisting the bottom, and he could feel the hand in his hair tighten, the stranger's hips rising off the bed in rapture. He could hear the stranger's breaths quicken, and Liam quickened his pace. Soon the stranger came with a final moan, filling Liam's mouth and throat. Liam swallowed, sucking him off till he was finished. He sat up wiping his mouth, and the stranger pulled him down into a messy kiss. 

Liam groaned at the kiss, suddenly aware of his own aching need. The stranger rolled Liam over onto his back, and began trailing wet kisses down his chest. He stopped when he reached Liam's erection, licking a thick stripe up the underside of his cock, causing Liam to shudder and moan. He soon took the length in his mouth, letting it slide in until Liam felt the tip brush the back of the stranger's throat. Liam looked down and met the stranger's eyes, peering up at him through thick lashes, his mouth still wrapped around Liam. The stranger continued to suck, but Liam was surprised when he felt a warm finger circling around his entrance. Liam moaned as it entered, and soon he was writhing on the bed as the stranger added a second and third finger. With a final moan, Liam came, and he felt the stranger swallow around his softening penis, bringing him through his orgasm. His body was shaking from the climax, his breaths coming short and fast as he lay back on the bed. Then the stranger was at his side again, and Liam leaned over to kiss him, lazily this time as he came down from his high. There was no going back now, but there never really had been. "What's your name?" the stranger asked, stroking a gentle finger across Liam's face. 

"I'm Liam," he replied. "What's yours?"

"Zayn." 

 

They met frequently after that, and making love to Zayn became part of Liam's routine. He felt a need like never before, like a fire growing within him, and he knew Zayn felt it too. They had awoken something that had been put to sleep long ago, and when their bodies were pressed against each other it came alive. Sex was new to both of them, but it felt like breathing to hold Zayn in his arms, to run his hands along the curve of his spine, to push into him until he was surrounded by Zayn's warmth. They were careful, so very careful, but they both knew that in the end it wouldn't matter. They had crossed an irrevocable line, and they wanted as much as they could out of it before the consequences inevitably came. 

But Liam didn't realize that they were falling in love. He didn't notice that they held each other like the world was ending, exchanging soft words between even softer kisses. He didn't notice that every time it was harder to say goodbye, knowing that it could be the last time. He didn't notice that the images behind his eyes when he slept had changed, and that they gave him a new feeling in the pit of his stomach that felt like nothing ever had before. And he didn't notice the way Zayn's eyes lingered on him, the way he leaned into Liam like he was home. He didn't notice until one morning Zayn wasn't on the train. They never spoke or sat together, but Zayn's absence had Liam fearing the worst. He could have been caught, he could have been killed. He couldn't allow himself to show any emotion, but his insides felt hollow and his mouth was filled with a sour taste. He didn't dare go to Zayn's apartment after work, it was too risky. So he suffered through work, and an agonizing sleepless night, wracked with fear and uncertainty.The next morning, Zayn was on the train again, and Liam felt as if an alarm bell had stopped ringing. He was relieved, but wary. Zayn's eyes met his briefly, and a barely visible nod signaled to Liam that all was well. Liam looked down at his lap, unable to show the emotions that he was suddenly filled with. 

He arrived at Zayn's apartment that evening, "Where were you?" escaping his lips before they even touched. "I was sick, I took a day off," Zayn said, and Liam let out a long breath. "I was....worried," he said, looking desperately up at Zayn, unsure of how to form these new feelings into words. Their eyes met and he realized that Zayn knew. Had maybe known for a while now that something unstoppable and dangerous had grown between them. Zayn drew Liam close in a tender embrace, pulling him toward the bedroom softly. When they made love it was different that night, it was softer and slower and Liam touched Zayn like he was the most precious thing in the world. Liam was scared. The choice that had been so easy to make, to throw everything away, now loomed in front of him threateningly. It seemed cruel that the very act that had brought him to Zayn would be their undoing in the end, tearing them apart. "Have you ever thought of leaving?" he asked Zayn, who was lying across Liam's chest, Liam's hand stroking his back slowly. Zayn lifted his head up to meet Liam's eyes. "You mean..." he asked, and Liam nodded. "Not until I met you," Zayn said, and Liam didn't miss the sadness in his voice. 'I think we should," Liam said simply, and Zayn's eyes searched his for a moment before he nodded with a simple, "Okay." 

They began planning, in whispers after they made love each night. They knew the risks, but when the alternative was death, it didn't seem as frightening. They knew they couldn't go back, couldn't live without each other. And Liam didn't want to wait around for the world to tear them apart. They set a date and time, talking through each point of the plan carefully, again and again. Liam would take the train, papers for a business trip forged by Zayn's careful hand. Zayn would exit through the supply gates, a discarded uniform already procured and hidden beneath Zayn's mattress. They were to meet a few miles outside of the city, and from there they would travel. They wouldn't see each other as they left, and if one of them didn't make it to the meeting point, the other would never know what became of them. But death was a certainty if they failed. There were rumors of another country bordering theirs, one where things were different. Liam hoped to god that it was true. 

They lay in each other's arms the night before, taking each other in for what they both knew might be be the last time. Liam couldn't get enough of Zayn, of the way his skin was warm and smooth beneath him, the way he kissed Liam like there was nothing else in the whole world. "We don't know if anyone has even made it before," Liam said, his voice broken in the darkness. "But we've seen plenty of failures." He was trying not to break down, to stifle the sobs growing in his chest. He felt Zayn's hands, soothing on his skin. "But we have something that the others didn't have," he said softly to Liam, his own voice shaking. "What's that?" asked Liam, searching for Zayn's eyes in the darkness. "A reason to live," said Zayn softly, before pulling Liam close to make love one last time. 

Liam carefully composed his face as he handed his papers to the ticket agent, wearing the same blank expression as every other passenger. The agent checked his papers, and Liam thought his heart was going to beat through his chest. But when the agent looked back up at Liam, he simply nodded, waving him through the turnstile. Liam couldn't afford to feel relieved, not yet, not when so much of the danger was still ahead of him. And ahead of Zayn. Liam took a seat on the train, allowing his thoughts to drift briefly to Zayn's whereabouts. He should be leaving the city within the hour, riding on a supply truck he bribed his way onto. They had tried to involve as few others as possible, knowing the danger, but this exchange had been necessary. Liam watched out the window as they left the gates of the city. An hour passed by, Liam's thoughts consumed with worry, though his outward demeanor betrayed none of it. The train stopped, and Liam exited, stepping onto the unfamiliar platform to await the next train. Except he didn't wait. As soon as the train was gone and out of sight, Liam left the platform and started walking. He allowed himself one glance backwards at the city, its high gates behind him, an open expanse of emptiness ahead of him. He walked for what felt like hours, grateful for the clouds covering the sun. It soon began to rain, fat droplets falling cold on Liam's head and shoulders. He worried about finding the right location, studied from stolen maps in the secrecy of Zayn's apartment. He followed small roads, using them as landmarks as he made his way across the countryside in what he hoped was the right direction. 

But soon, in the distance, he saw their meeting place. An abandoned train station, a relic from the time of steam trains, before the new electric lines were built. He approached warily, before deciding it was safe and entering the old station, grateful for the shelter from the rain. Zayn was nowhere to be seen, but Liam tried not to panic. Zayn had a farther distance to walk, and he had left the city later, Liam reminded himself. He sat waiting, wishing he knew which direction Zayn would be coming from. He knew it was somewhere to the west, but he was unsure. He watched as the rain continued, worrying about Zayn in the inclement weather. Liam's worry grew as the sky darkened, signaling nightfall. How would Zayn make it in the darkness? He had been far too long now, something must have happened to him, and Liam curled into a ball on the wooden bench, suddenly more terrified than he had been through everything. More scared than he was when they first crossed the line and made love, more terrified than when he thought he had lost Zayn that day on the train, more frightened than when he left the city this morning, headed for a future he wasn't sure existed. 

Suddenly, he heard a quiet voice say his name. He looked up to find a dark figure silhouetted against the fading light, standing in the doorway of the small booth. "Zayn," he said, his voice hoarse, and then Zayn was rushing forward, taking Liam's face in his hands and kissing him roughly. "I thought you were..." Liam began desperately. "I know," said Zayn, kissing every inch of Liam, "but I'm here, its okay." And then they were clutching each other, Liam kissing Zayn through quiet sobs, and Zayn holding Liam like he was never going to let go. And he wouldn't. Liam knew they weren't safe yet, but they couldn't help celebrating their reunion, their success in making it this far. Whatever happened now, they would be together. They made love tenderly and desperately in the small station, shivering against each other as Zayn slid out of his wet clothes. His nails were dull on Liam's back, his lips like fire on his skin as they moved together. They couldn't afford to sleep afterwards so they kept moving, praying that the rain would let up, hoping they were headed in the right direction. 

They had walked for days. They were both starving. They hadn't brought food with them to avoid suspicion, but fortunately the rain had provided an adequate water supply. They were tired and filthy, barely having slept since they left the city, and when they did it was brief and worried naps, curled up together beneath a tree, or in the shadow of a boulder.The sun was setting on their third day of walking when they finally saw the lights. They were twinkling in the valley below, turning on as day slowly turned into dusk. Liam gasped when he saw them, and heard Zayn do the same at his side. He turned lovingly to Zayn, Zayn who had changed his life with one glance, Zayn who Liam had given up everything for. They looked at each other with tired but shining eyes, and Zayn reached down and took Liam's hand, as they walked together to freedom.


End file.
